A road surface upon which a skateboarder rides presents potential hazards to the rider. Obstacles or defects such as cracks in a sidewalk can cause serious injury if the obstacle is not sighted in time to avoid it. To improve visibility, some skateboards have been made with diodes embedded into the wooden deck of the skateboard. In other known art, a riser pad is mounted between the skateboard's deck and wheel truck, where a light is built into the riser pad. Further designs include lights embedded within the skateboard wheels.
Yet there continues to be a need for providing illumination for skateboards, so that skateboards may be safely used in dim or darkened environments.